I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends
by DontStopBealeiving
Summary: Chloe is a new girl at Beca's school, and the two are obviously going to be friends. I mean c'mon, this is a BeChloe fic. You should know. And the title... Seriously...
1. Fall is Here

**A/N: Hey guys! I have no idea what this is, but I hope you like it.**

Beca gripped her notebook tightly, stepping into the dimly lit classroom.

It was the third day of the new school year, and she had dreaded going back to the place. She hated the smell of new pencils and unused erasers. Chalk... all of it. She hated the cliques and the stereotypes and the need to dress a certain way to impress her peers. School was a place where originality was incredibly difficult to obtain, if you didn't want to be constantly harassed, that is...

She slowly approached her seat, placing her belongings on the desk. The brunette looked around for _the_ girl, but there was no sign of her. Sighing, she sat down.

_"There's a new kid in your grade," the guidance counselor said. "She hasn't come to school at all, but she'll be coming later. She's in your math class, and I want you to befriend her, if possible." _

_Beca was really gung ho about it. She knew exactly what it felt like to be the new kid, the outcast, the last pick. She nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes, ma'am."_

_The guidance counselor grinned. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Her name is Chloe, by the way." Still smiling, Beca dismissed herself from the office._

The school year had been off to a pretty good start, despite her deep hatred for the place. Her friends hadn't changed at all, and they all greeted each other happy to be close again. But Chloe didn't have that, Beca supposed.

Choe didn't have anyone, really.

She had no one to sit with at lunch, to talk to during break, to walk to class with... to do anything. Beca would be this person, she vowed. She completely forgot that it was simply something that was asked of her, and took it upon herself to really complete the task.

If only the girl would just show up.

x-x-x-x

Beca was bored out of her mind, learning about square roots and radicals, drumming her fingers carelessly on her desk.

A flash of red hair outside the classroom caught her eye. Beca heard some conversation, spoken in a hushed, quick, tone. The redhead entered the classroom hesitantly, arms crossed protectively across her chest.

"And who might you be?" The teacher asked.

"Chloe Beale..." she replied quietly. The teacher pointed to her seat, and then turned around to resume teaching her lesson.

Beca was completely awestruck at the girl in front of her, or rather behind her. Her hair fell perfectly, her eyes sparkled brightly, she was just... wow. Beca wiped the drool that pooled at the corners of her lips and turned around.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "So, Chloe, welcome to Barden." She smirked.

"You," the teacher hissed, pointing at the girls. "No talking."

"Talk to you after class," Beca whispered before returning to her school work.

x-x-x-x

Beca practically skipped up to Chloe, who was walking towards PE. "Sorry about math, I didn't mean to get you in any trouble."

Chloe giggled. "No, it's okay. It's not a big deal. I didn't quite catch your name though?"

Beca extended her hand, formal introduction and all that. "Beca Mitchell, at your service."

"Well then, Beca, pleasure to meet you. I'm Chloe, though it seems like you may know that already." The way her eyes twinkled... Beca's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

"Yeah. So what brings you here, Chloe?"

"Well, you see, we just moved here, that's all." Clearly, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ah, I see. Well we should get to PE." Chloe clung to her arm as they walked to the gym.

It was going to be a long year...


	2. Ring the Bell

**A/N: Greetings, readers. The first chapter got really positive feedback! I've decided to continue with this fic. Don't forget to leave reviews! :)**

Beca was sprawled out on her bed, humming along to the music that was flowing through her headphones. It was a thing she did often, to drown out everything around her and depend solely upon the notes that flowed into her ears. She did it when her parents were fighting, she did it when she was thinking, she did it all the time.

It was this act of drowning out her surroundings that kept her from hearing her name being called over and over, progressively louder. "Beca! _Beca! __**Beca!**_" But she didn't hear it.

It was also this act that kept her from hearing the small knocks on her bedroom door, and that kept her from noticing the redhead that slipped into her room and stood silently, grinning from ear to ear.

When Beca finally decided to open her eyes, the redhead was still there. Smiling that smile. She gave a small wave.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How long have you been standing there?" Beca asked.

"Well, your mom was trying to get your attention, but I can see why you didn't notice her now." She giggled. "I haven't been here too long."

"So... What brings you here, Miss Beale?" The corners of Beca's lips turned up in a playful smirk.

"I'm not going to lie, my mother thought it would be a good idea if I came over. She said something about bonding? I don't know. I _am_ the new kid, after all." _Right... She wouldn't come on her own accord... we hardly know each other..._ Beca sat up.

"Sure. Do you want to do anything in particular?" Chloe shook her head.

"Well then," Beca clicked on the TV. "How about we watch a movie?" The redhead sat herself on the brunette's bed, staring intently at the screen. "This is like the only movie I'll watch. I hate movies. They're so predictable. Not this one though." She smiled brightly and sat down next to Chloe.

The following hours were filled with confusion (on Chloe's behalf) about the movie. What was it even about? Did it even have a plot line? Did that bear just time travel? What even...? Canadians?

When the credits filled the screen, Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "You, Beca Mitchell, are quite strange."

"You, Chloe Beale, don't even know the half of it." Chloe stopped laughing, suddenly growing quiet. She opened her mouth to say something, and then quickly shut it. Beca's expression was one of concern.

"Hey, Beca?" Quiet. Her voice was hardly above a whisper. Beca nodded, urging her to go on. "I just wanted to say... Thank you." Beca was incredibly terrible when it came to feelings. She wasn't sure what the appropriate response to this was...

She stuttered. "Y-yeah. No problem, Chlo." The redhead let out a sigh of relief and laid back on Beca's bed.

"It's just been so crazy, y'know? Moving and everything. I just miss home, a lot, and don't really know anybody here. And then there's you. Thank you. Really truly, thank you. You didn't have to do any of this."

And then it hit Beca like a brick to the face. She _did_ have to do it. In fact, she was specifically asked to befriend Chloe. She couldn't tell her. What would she think? Beca genuinely liked Chloe, and it wasn't like she was just following a task anymore. But..

"It's really no big deal, Chlo. You're pretty awesome." Chloe looked immediately relieved.

In need of a subject change, Chloe asked, "What were you listening to earlier?"

"Oh, just one of my mixes." The brunette smirked.

"One of your mixes? You DJ?" Beca pointed to her mixing equipment.

"Yeah, way to be observant, Chlo." They both laughed.

"Well... can I hear one?" The DJ shook her head.

"Maybe some other time... I just don't share them with people."

"Okay. Some other time." The redhead closed her eyes.

x-x-x-x

Beca was standing amongt her little group of friends. She gave a halfhearted laugh as Amy told the same joke for the hundredth time and Aubrey stood with her lips pursed and arms crossed.

The school day was over, but they tended to hang out a little longer, enjoying each other's company and sharing details of their day. Beca's mind was elsewhere. She searched the flow of students making their way out of the school for Chloe.

"Hang on, guys." Beca said, abruptly darting into the crowd.

She emerged with a nervous looking Chloe. The redhead was reluctant, but Beca was having none of it. She dragged the girl to her friends.

"This," she gestured towards the redhead, "is Chloe."

Chloe gave a timid wave, shifting her gaze to her feet.

Amy gave her a clap on the shoulder. "Got yourself a pretty on here, Beca!" She said with a wink. "Red hair. Pretty eyes. C'mon over, Red. Join the party!" Aubrey's face tightened into a scowl.  
Chloe whispered to Beca. "Is she always like that?" The brunette nodded, an amused smile on her face.

The scowling blonde spoke up. "We'll have to all do something sometime." She extended her hand to Chloe, who took it and shook it. Aubrey strutted off, having more important things to do.

"Wow... that was frightening... She's scary." Beca and Amy laughed to the brink of tears.

"Yes, well her family is really strict. Product of your environment, y'know?" Chloe let out a nervous laugh.

"This was really nice, thanks Beca. But I have to go catch the bus now. See you later!" The redhead darted off so as not to miss her bus.

Amy winked, leaving Beca alone with her thoughts.


	3. Here We Are, No One Else

**A/N: ...I forgot I was in the process of writing a fanfiction! Oops! Sorry everyone! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

It was raining, as it always did on bad days. The droplets seemed larger than usual, and the grey clouds more ferocious than ever.

Beca had come to the conclusion that she was cursed.

She'd woken up late for school, failed a test, got hit in the face in PE, and honestly she could not wait to get home.

But because nothing ever went Beca's way, she stepped through the front door only to find her parents fighting. _Again._

Maybe 'cursed' was putting it lightly.

By now, she was completely drenched. She'd been walking for at least half an hour with no destination in sight. She just couldn't stand being in her house for the time being.

Sighing, she sat underneath a tree, at least being shielded from the rapidly falling droplets.

"I am so fucked," she groaned, slipping headphones over her ear.

x-x-x-x

_Warren huffed, slamming a cupboard and throwing back another shot._

_Karin raised her voice, her frustration with the man growing by the second._

_"When will you take on your responsibilities as a father, Warren?" Beca's mother shouted. "Your daughter needs you, and you continue to treat her like shit. She's a good kid, what the hell is wrong with you?!"_

_That was it. That was all Beca needed to hear. She choked back her tears, as she made her way slowly to the kitchen. _

_"You know, you guys really disappoint me..." she said quietly. _

_She darted back out the front door into the pouring rain, ignoring the pleas of her parents, and throwing her hood up._

x-x-x-x

The small brunette pulled the strings on her hoodie tighter, blocking out some of the cold.

She had no intention of going back to her house any time soon.

She shivered. It was cold enough that you could see your breath, but she shrugged it off.

She finally let herself break down, tears sliding down her cheeks, blending with the rain.

Beca curled up into a ball and cried.

x-x-x-x

_The DJ punched the number she now knew quite well into her phone._

_The ringing seemed to carry on forever._

_'Hey this is Chloe, leave me a message!'_

_"Shit." And that was when the brunette decided she'd walk. _

_And walk she did. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, but she was going. _

_She had her music, and that was all that she needed. Everything else she depended on failed her. At least music wasn't going anywhere any time soon._

x-x-x-x

Beca was so cold and tired, she almost didn't hear her phone ring. Hesitant on picking it up, she looked at the caller I.D.

_Chloe._

She hastily answered it.

"Hello?" She managed through chattering teeth.

_'Hi Becs! What's up? I'm sorry I missed your call, I was kind of busy.' _The redhead was chipper, as usual.

"Yeah, uh, never mind..." she trailed off.

_'Becs, you don't sound so good... Are you okay? Where are you?' _Chloe was genuinely concerned. Beca's voice was crackly from crying, and she was stuttering due to the shivering.

"I uh... I'm really not sure where I am. I was just kind of walking..." Beca sighed.

'_In this shitty weather?'_

"Yeah... Well anyways, I'm under a tree so I'm not really being rained on anymore."

_'Can you at least describe to me the general area?'_

"Yes, there's a street sign right by me, hang on." Beca squinted at the sign. "I'm on the corner of Maple and Chestnut."

_'Oh I know right where that is! I'll be right there, okay? Don't go anywhere!' _The redhead hung up.

Beca slumped back against the tree.

x-x-x-x

_"Our daughter is now out there in this hellish storm. You don't even care at all?" Karin was absolutely livid._

_"She went out there knowin' what it was like. Let her be." He was highly intoxicated at this point. _

x-x-x-x

Luckily, Chloe arrived quickly. Beca was shivering worse than she was before.

The redhead darted out of the car and knelt by her friend.

"Beca, honey. Come on, let's get you in the car." Chloe practically had to carry the girl to the car (thank the lord she was small), and buckle her in.

"Explain to me what exactly was going through your head when you decided to 'take a walk' in this weather." Chloe glanced at Beca skeptically.

"Chlo, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. Can we just go back to your house?" She sniffled.

The redhead's heart melted at how cracked Beca's voice was. She could tell that the other girl had been crying. Something was definitely wrong, but she decided to drop it and do as Beca had asked.

x-x-x-x

_"Unbelievable," Karin grumbled._

x-x-x-x

Chloe helped Beca into her house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom, where she got a change of clothes that were a couple sizes too big, but at least they were dry.

"Thanks so much for this, Chloe," Beca sighed, crawling into the warm bed.

"Don't worry hon, it wasn't a big deal. You would have done the same for me. Do you want to tell me what happened now?" She crawled into the bed next to her friend and wrapped her arms around her, trying to warm her up faster.

"I pretty much just had the worst day ever. And then I got home and my parents were fighting, and I just couldn't deal with it so I ran, I guess." Chloe held her tighter.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, you must be exhausted." The redhead stroked Beca's hair, and the DJ fell asleep within minutes.

x-x-x-x

_Warren left for the bar, already intoxicated, and it would only get worse._

_Karin, however, was worried sick about Beca._

x-x-x-x

Chloe's phone rang at one am, startling her.

Beca was out cold.

She picked it up and answered quietly.

"Do you realize how late it is?" She hissed.

_'Chloe, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I've been looking everywhere for Beca. She ran off earlier, and I can't find her. Have you seen her, by chance?' _Chloe smiled at the girl sleeping so soundly.

"I have her with me right now, Mrs. Mitchell. She's okay."

_'Can I speak to her? I really need to talk to her and-' _Chloe cut her off. Her brow furrowed.

"She's sleeping right now. I'll have her call you when she wakes up, alright?" And then she hung up.

She slipped back into the bed, causing Beca to stir and mumble something incomprehensible.

Chloe fell asleep with a smile on her face, next to the girl that she was quickly falling for.

**A/N: angst angst angst! Reviews always make me smile! xoxo**


	4. Get Well Soon

Chloe shook Beca gently.

"Beca, honey, wake up," she said quietly. Beca stirred, groaning.

"Ten more minutes...?" Chloe giggled.

"No, now. C'mon it's noon." The brunette sat up and stretched.

The rain from the previous day had subsided, and the sun shown through the crack in the curtains.

Beca looked around, and then at Chloe, and then again at her surroundings.

Her head ached and she was incredibly congested and her throat was sore, yet she couldn't help but smile.

She woke up in the redhead's room.

"I'm sorry," she gestured to herself, "about all this. Thank you for coming to get me, Chloe." The redhead smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, blushing.

"Well I'm sure you'd do the same for me so it was really no big deal. I'm glad you're okay." The DJ sniffled.

"Actually, Chlo... I think I might be sick." Chloe being Chloe, immediately worried her brow and felt her friend's forhead. She frowned.

"You _do _feel a little hot."

Beca smirked. "Only _a little _hot?" Chloe blushed an even deeper shade of red. She playfully slapped Beca on the arm and went to retrieve a cold cloth from the bathroom.

"Your mother called last night, by the way." Beca groaned. "She's worried about you, Becs. You should call her back." She sat back down next to the brunette and tenderly placed the cold cloth on her forhead. "But you're definitely staying here until you're better."

Beca groaned again. "I'll call her later... I don't feel like it right now." Chloe nodded.

"Okay," she said softly. She began to wonder what had actually happened at the Mitchell household the previous night. Beca was pretty shaken.

She wouldn't pry into it. Beca was the type to just move forward and forget that bad things ever happened.

After a bunch of coaxing, Chloe ended up having to hold Beca down to force medicine down her throat.

The brunette pouted for at least an hour after that.

When the medicine set it and Beca got drowsy, Chloe tucked her in and shut the lights off. "Sleep tight, I'll be here when you wak-" but she was cut off.

"Chlo, uhm... I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. You're the best. I love you sooooo much." Chloe smiled.

"Goodnight, sicky."

_We're just friends, _she thought. _Nothing more._

She took one final look at the already snoring brunette before clicking the door shut behind her.

x-x-x-x

Chloe stirred. She rubbed her eyes and set up. She'd slept on the couch because a certain DJ was in her bed and she didn't want to get sick.

She yawned and stretched and made her way out to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

_Only to bump into Beca._

"Beca, you should be in bed you're sick! Here let me get you more medicine! Let me feel your forehead!" Beca didn't have a chance to protest as the redhead practically tackled her and felt her forehead.

Chloe looked confused. "You don't have a fever."

Beca shrugged it off. "Yeah, it must have been a 24 hour bug. I'm perfectly fine now, and will get out of your hair soon. But first," she stepped aside to reveal a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "I made you breakfast!" The brunette smiled brightly.

"Wow," Chloe said. "Can I keep you? You don't have to go home." The girls both giggled.

Chloe quickly scarfed down her breakfast, and did the dishes.

"But seriously, you probably should get home soon. I'm sure your mother is worried sick." Beca smiled sadly. She sighed and slipped on her shoes.

"You're right. Thanks so much for letting me stay here, Chlo. I really appreciate it."

The two hugged.

"Don't worry about it."

Chloe kissed Beca's cheek, leaving a blush where her lips had brushed.


End file.
